


Strands

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [185]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Edward likes Winry's hair.<br/>Disclaimer: Arakawa never calls, she never writes, I'm guessing I won't get FMA for my birthday again this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fennethianell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fennethianell/gifts).



Winry’s hair is long, so very long, and silky compared to his (Edward’s sure Hohenheim had a horse in his background somewhere, with the way his hair feels). Now that he has two hands and less embarrassment, Edward enjoys stroking Winry’s hair. He’d always patted her on the head, now he slides his fingers through the strands, giving them a gentle tug. He brushes her hair some nights, marveling over how her hair falls so straight and smooth. 

In turn, Winry pulls his, dragging Edward down for a kiss. Her tug sparks other things that last far into the night.


End file.
